1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure generally relates to multimedia provider networks and more particularly to systems and methods for performing digital television channel trending in digital television networks.
2. Description of the Related Art
Provider networks provide multimedia content such as digital television programs to viewers. It can be useful to advertisers and television executives, as examples, to have data related to how many viewers are tuned to a particular television program. Collecting the data can be burdensome if a viewer is responsible for manually providing data regarding received content.